


The Many Antics of Zack Fair

by MistressofIke



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofIke/pseuds/MistressofIke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically short stories as the mood strikes me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys are Boys

**_Zack wins Monopoly_ **

 

Cloud: You know what, I finally figured out your middle name.

Zack: *looks at him with a smirk* Yeah?

Cloud: Soun.

Zack: *looks at Cloud aghast* Soun?  Not even close bro.  

Cloud: Of course it is. 

Zack: *sits back, looking at him confused* Why are you so certain of that?

Cloud: *grins, standing up and putting his hands on the table as he looks at Zack* Because.  You won. Zackary So Un-Fair.  *laughs*

Zack: *can’t help the laugh and tackles Cloud, ruffing his hair wildly* You are gonna get it Chocobo! 

 

**_Cloud Strife, Bug Slayer_ **

 

“You do realize,” Cloud starts, a huge overdramatic sigh escaping him, “That I will get you back for this, oh yes my very good friend, I will.”

Standing on the countertop he’d jumped on when the biggest cockroach of his life appeared, he now holds the fusion blade pointed down at the very impaled location.  Zack Fair, his best friend and roommate is too busy laughing so hard on the floor, he can’t even stand up.  The cockroach had been a fake and Zack had tossed it out as he walked behind him, knowing Cloud would turn and see it.  And see it he did.  Saw it and impaled it with the most powerful blade in Midgar. 

Wiping the tears out of his eyes, Zack can barely breathe, “Promise me, promise me, you’ll scream like that again.”

Scream wasn’t the term.  Shriek maybe, high pitched something might be better.  Zack had never heard Cloud hit such an octave before and he still couldn’t stop laughing, despite the fact his friend was giving him the biggest glare ever.

“You are such an asshole, that was totally not even funny.” Cloud tries to scold him, doing poorly as Zack’s laugh is starting to get contagious, “Fuck you, stop laughing.”

And telling Zack to stop laughing only makes it worse, he holds up a hand and loses it all over again. 

 

**_Making It Up_ **

 

Zack Fair hardly, if ever, uses a mirror.  It’s a quick swipe through his hair and he’s off.  However, one would think that after taking on the roommate he did, he would check the mirror more often than he does.  Soldier, 2nd Class.  Shinra Elite.  An image to maintain.  An image indeed. 

As soon as he walks into the 2nd Class exercise room, the snickers start.  Sure he’d gotten a disapproving look from General Sephiroth as he passed him, but he could swear he saw a smirk on his face as well.  But, evidence was in front of him.  Cloud had done something to him and he should have checked.  His fellow 2nd Class Soldiers were absolutely rolling. 

“You woke up late today, didn’t you?” Kunsel asks, his hand over his mouth in a laugh.

Zack nods, bracing himself, “How bad?”

Kunsel laughs, putting a hand on Zack’s shoulder as he leads him the full reflection mirror, “You look like a fifteen gil hooker.  I’d maybe pay ten.”

Zack smacks him in the arm playfully, acting offended as he sees the makeup job on his face, “Fuck you man, I’m at least a fifty gil.”

The makeup job was impressive, quite so and more ornate than Cloud’s usual antics.  No drawings this time.  Nope.  Full on makeup job.  Blue eye shadow over his eyes that matched the blue of them, golden lining for effect.  The blush on his cheeks was evident and with the amount on them, it was hard to tell if it was real or make up.  The lipstick was a deep red and the mascara on his lashes made the effect. 

Luxiere snickers and walks over to them, “Doesn’t seem like Strife’s normal art work.  He really did you up this time.  What’d you do?”

Zack tries to think, “Lately?”

Kunsel smirks and nods, “What did you do to deserve this?”

Zack admires the job done on him for a moment as he tries to recall his latest antics, “Pulled his pants down on him in mess hall the day he wore that awful flower pattern he got from his mom.”

Luxiere shakes his head and pats Zack on the back, “You’re lucky make up is all you got.”

“That wasn’t even that bad, he got whistles,” Zack starts, thinking, “Course, he did go red all over.”

“He got you back for that though, remember?  Posted up a video of you singing in the shower.” Kunsel reminds him, a laugh escaping him,” That was funny as hell.”

Zack can’t help the laugh, “Ah yeah.  Still ain’t hearing the end of that one.”

Luxiere studies Zack’s face in the mirror, “So what is this for?”

Zack doesn’t have a chance to answer, all of the 2nd class Soldier’s lining up as Angeal calls them to attention.  He notes the amused look on his mentor’s face and then it hits him.  This wasn’t Cloud’s doing at all.  He looks over as General Genesis enters the room, watching as his hand covers his mouth in a forced cough to hide his amusement.  He looks back at Angeal as General Sephiroth comes in, his movements careful and as Angeal gives Sephiroth and apologetic look.  Turning to face the Soldier’s, Angeal looks at all of them.

“Anyone sparring with General Sephiroth today will be postponed.  During a rigorous training session between him and I, I accidently injured him.  He will heal, but tests will be delayed for it,” Angeal instructs, “Understood?”

“Sir yes SIR!”

Zack’s eyes fall on Sephiroth, remembering when he saw the General earlier and hides a smirk as he saw him moving carefully then.  Training indeed.

“Instead, today we will be taking pictures for your security badges,” Genesis pipes up, walking up and down the line and pauses at Zack, flicking his coat back just enough to reveal the makeup in his upper jacket pocket, “You’re going to look just, _Fabulous_.”

Zack meets his eyes and sees the victory in them, suddenly it dawning on him.  His antics caught up to him.  This wasn’t Cloud’s fault.  Because Cloud was the only one there when Zack made an impression of Sephiroth stating to be fabulous Shinra model and how pretty they doll him up.  They were the only ones in the room….weren’t they? He looks over and catches Angeal’s eyes, shrinking where he stands as he catches the “you better never say that again” look in his mentor’s eyes, as well as the complete amusement.  They knew….somehow, they knew.  And they got him back.

 

**_Let Them Stare_ **

 

“You realize you can’t please everyone right?”  Zack asks, pointing out the obvious fact to his best friend, “You just never will be able to.  So there’s only one thing to do about.  Be you, don’t give a fuck and move your ass to the beat.”

Cloud laughs, sitting back, “I can do the first two, just not the third.  That’s all you buddy.”

Zack sips his drink for a bit looking at Cloud, “You can’t change how anyone sees you and as Soldier, you need to build that wall.  Nothing says I don’t give a shit what you think more than dancing your ass off.”

Cloud raises an eyebrow, “Yeah?  So easy, do it.”

Zack’s face lights up as he grins, “Challenge accepted.”

Cloud doesn’t even get a chance to respond, Zack up and out of his chair before he can even process the movement.  He isn’t even able to see where into the crowd he disappeared to.  With the lights and noise all around he can’t even see onto the dance floor very well. Cloud stands up and looks around for a good few moments before the music cuts out completely as well as the lights.  Staying where he is, Cloud has a good idea what is about to happen, after all, his best friend always had a flair for the dramatic.

Annnnnnnd, that doesn’t even explain him.  Cloud shields his eyes as the lights flick back on, fixating on Zack in the center of the floor, the craziest thing he’s ever seen his friend wear nearly makes him burst out laughing.  Black pants tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination.  He’s wearing a white thin shirt not even buttoned up.  Long black boots come up to his thighs.  Totally not standard 2nd class issue, Cloud is certain of that. 

When the music starts, Cloud’s mouth drops to the floor, never seeing Zack move in such a way.  And not just dancing….he’s sporting a headset!  He’s going to sing!!  Cloud covers his mouth and realizes the bet was an excuse, Zack had obviously been doing this long before Cloud ever knew him. As Cloud watches the scene slowly in front of him as if in slow motion, Zack takes to the dead center of the floor and Cloud can’t believe what he’s hearing.  His best friend is SINGING.   And shaking his body in a way he’s sure is illegal.   As the song goes on, many join Zack on the dance floor, it obvious he’s not shy at all about the situation. 

Seeming to be stuck where he is standing, he can’t take his eyes off of Zack.  Not the way he moves with the beat while singing and making body motions Cloud is certain weren’t possible.  How did he never know about this side of Zack?  Sure, he hardly ever joined him at the club but now he sees he certainly should have.  He listens to the song as Zack moves, grinning at the words he hears and soon can’t help dance in place with the beat.

As the song comes to a close, the response is deafening.  They want more.  Cloud can’t help the grin and then blushes as Zack points to him, saluting as he takes the white shirt off, letting it hang on his hips.  He adjusts the headset on his head and makes a motion at the DJ that Cloud is sure means something about the song.  When the song starts and Zack starts up again, Cloud is surprised that’s it’s bit calmer than the first one, though he still moves with elegance.  He watches the reactions of everyone around him and loves it all.

As the song draws to a close a figure approaches Zack, making a movement on his wrist, Zack nodding and grinning.  Zack motions to the DJ and smirks, holding up his arms as three very identifiable figures show up behind him and Cloud is sure he’s about to piss himself.  The three Elite Generals.  Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis.  All in black pants like Zack and white shirts the same.  What really throws Cloud is when the song starts and they all move in unison.  Cloud definitely has to come with Zack more often.

 

**_Opera-ration_ **

 

“You hate me, it’s official.” Cloud states, looking at the mess all over the room, “I told you I had a date coming over.”

Zack looks up from the couch, chips half in his mouth, “I gnow, we gotssome time.”

Cloud shakes his head, “Two weeks wouldn’t clean this mess, much less two hours.”

Zack swallows the chips and tips his head over the back of the couch to look at Cloud, “Silly Chocobutt, you have no faith in Soldier.”

Cloud jumps the couch, grabbing chips and shoving them in Zack’s mouth, grinning, “I have no faith in THIS Soldier.  He’s a messy hurricane.”

Zack laughs, spitting out chips with it, “Fock ewe.”

Cloud shakes his head, laughing, “It’s true.  Angeal even told me, watch out for my puppy, he shits all over the place.”

Cloud ducks laughing as Zack tackles into him, unable to stop the screams of laughter, getting ticked relentlessly.   Zack laughs as he sees Cloud’s face, red from laughing.  He sits up and messes his hair.

“I mark my territory.” Zack smirks, winking.

Cloud snorts, falling back in laughter, “Indeed.  The couch is full of evidence.”

Zack looks over at the messy chip mess and then to Cloud, “Those chips never got to be enjoyed the way they were meant to, you shorted their reason for existing.  For shame.”

Cloud kicks out at Zack, hitting him in the shoulder, “Cause a chip in the couch for weeks has stopped you before?”

Zack laughs and runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, Angeal said if I ever did that again he make sure I never had another chip again.  And he proved it.  I couldn’t find a single chip bag for a whole week!  He’d masterfully made them all disappear.  True story.”

Cloud stands up and shakes his head, “That was two days and he just took them out of the cupboards.  You didn’t even go shopping. “

Zack pouts, “Felt like a week.  It was cruel.”

“Cruel or not, you need to help pick up this mess, you promised.” Cloud states, motioning to the mess.

Zack texts something on his phone and then looks at Cloud, “Alright.  How about we find you an outfit and then I swear, I’ll make it shine.”

Cloud looks at Zack skeptically but relents, “Sure thing.”

 

A half hour later, both emerge, Cloud dressed to the nines.  His jaw drops as he looks at the apartment, everything cleaned up and spotless.  He looks back at Zack shocked and then to the apartment.

“There is no way you did this while I was changing.” Cloud observes, shaking his head.

Zack smirks, walking over to the counter and grabs a bag off it, “I didn’t.  Have fun.”

Cloud doesn’t have a chance to answer, Zack out the door before he say anything.  He lets out a breath, Zack always worked magic and one of these days he was going to find out how.

 

“You look beautiful, darling Lady,” Zack says, kneeling to kiss Aerith’s hand, “Shall we?”

Aerith beams, taking his arm as he stands up, the suit on him making him more handsome in the light, “Indeed.”

Zack notes the amused look on her face and smirks, “What?”

Aerith pats his arm, “I know what I have to do to get you to agree to the opera now.”


	2. What a Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack finds quite a rare thing in Midgar, causing quite a rare occurrence.

**_Such a Doll_ **

 

“Are you trying to piss off Commander Hewley?”

“No….why?  Is it working?”

No answer is needed as Zack is picked up by his sword harness and lifted into the air, looking right into the eyes of his mentor….very not happy eyes and….confused.

“Yup.” Kunsel admits, sitting back and tries to blend with the others.

Zack doesn’t have a chance to offer a protest as Angeal carries him out of the training hall, all the way up to his office.  Everyone moves out of the way as Angeal makes his way through the halls, most of them unable to hide the smirk as Zack is hoisted up, knowing the 2nd is most likely in trouble again.  Angeal closes the door behind him and locks it before setting Zack down on a chair, holding out a hand before he talks.

Zack looks at him innocently and smiles, “You said you were bored.”

Angeal can’t even hold it anymore and has to kneel, laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes.  He can’t even look at Zack without starting up again and tosses his phone at him, hitting him in the head with it.

“How-how the fuck….what, what did you…” Angeal barely breathes out, covering his laugh with his hand as he shakes his head, “Gaia have mercy.”

Zack beams proudly, his idea had paid off, “An emoticon wouldn’t have said the same thing.”

Angeal kneels and puts a hand around the back of Zack’s neck, pulling him into a hug and trying to stop the laughter, “I should have known better then to send that comment to you.”

Zack grins and grabs Angeal’s phone, opening it up and grinning like an idiot at the text still on his mentor’s phone, “Hey it turned out better than I thought!”

Angeal loses it all over again and grabs the phone, shutting it, “You have no idea….how much shit you got me in.”

“I wasn’t there.  You did it on your own.” Zack grins, watching his mentor sit on the floor in front of him.

Angeal wipes his eyes, “I fucking spit coffee all over Sephiroth’s reports and nearly choked on it.  Gods damn, I wasn’t ready for that.”

Zack laughs and snorts, the image of his mentor doing that making him worse, “I bet he was livid.”

Angeal smirks, “I didn’t stick around long enough to find out.  I made it look like I was choking on the damned coffee to escape.”

“You’re learning so fast, so proud,” Zack jokes, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes.

Angeal points at him and laughs, “Yeah?  You’re learning from me little pup.  Genesis and I were the masters of escape in our childhood.”

Zack beams excited and moves in the chair, bringing his knees under him excited, “Details?  Please?”

Angeal stands up and walks over to Zack, rubbing his shoulders as he leans down next to him, “Only if you tell me where the hell you got that.”

Zack looks up at his mentor and shifts, “If I give away all my secrets, how will I keep you on your toes?”

Angeal studies Zack for a moment and then kneels next to the chair, looking at him, “I have no worries about you finding new ways to give me grey hairs before my time.  Something is bothering you, you can’t hide that from me.”

Zack lets out a breath and nods, a blush creeping up into his face, “It’s….complicated.”

Angeal puts a hand on Zack’s and looks at him, “This has absolutely nothing to do with the secret in Sector 5?”

Zack blushes horribly and meets Angeal’s gaze, “How-?”

Angeal laughs, “I’m your mentor, if I gave away all MY secrets how would I keep you on YOUR toes?”

“There is lesson following that statement, I know it,” Zack interjects.

“Yes, the lesson is don’t hide things from me Zackary, I will find out,” Angeal states, sternly but with enough lightheartedness as to not upset Zack.

Zack sighs and laughs, “Alright, alright.  You know that fan club for Sephiroth?”

Angeal nods, a slight groan escaping him, “I do.”

Zack sits up, getting excited, “Well, I heard a rumor they had an exclusive for only the elitist of elite members.  Naturally, I had to know what they thought would be.   Sooooooo….Aerith posed as a fan, I got her pictures only a Soldier could and she won the title….and the one of a kind lifelike Sephiroth doll.  Complete with outfit changes and, according to sources, anatomically correct.”

Angeal can’t help snort in laughter, having to hold the chair as he watches Zack, “My brilliant student.  He’ll probably reward you for keeping such a thing off Midgar streets…..no matter how funny as hell that picture was of you holding that doll.”

Zack smiles cutely and puts on his puppy eyes, “You’re going to make me give it to you, aren’t you?”

Angeal shakes his head, “Hell no.  You put that doll fucking everywhere and take pictures.  I’m going to taunt the hell out of him using those.”

Zack jumps up and hugs Angeal, “You’re the best!”

Angeal hugs Zack to him, putting a kiss to the top of his head, “Go on, find some fun things to do with that.  You have the rest of the day off to do so.”

Zack doesn’t have to be told twice, he’s out the door before Angeal can say anything else.


	3. Stick it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack gets himself into a sticky situation in order to obtain one.

**_Stick it Out_ **

 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Angeal asks, his face giving away nothing of what he could be asking about, “Because I KNOW there is.”

Zack sits back in his chair and swings one leg over the other, putting a hand to his chin, “I finished training early today.”

“Try again,” Angeal  orders, fixing a look on his student, “This should be easy for you.”

“…..I….,” Zack starts, thinking as he moves to scratch the back of his head, “Was called in here to talk to you?”

Angeal sighs and puts his face in hands, looking through them at Zack, “And why were you?”

Zack purses his lips and puts his hands up, “I….don’t know?”

Angeal knocks his head loudly on the desk and covers the back of his head with his hands, “I swear I’m talking to a brick wall.”

“Me?  A wall?”  Zack puts on a pout, “I’m mortarfied.”

Angeal sits up and notices Zack’s smirk, trying so hard to be mad at his dodging-it-all student, “You’re going to be if you don’t own up right now.”

Zack grins, leaning forward, “I’m right here, come make me.”

Angeal runs a hand down his face, “Just swear to me right now you didn’t do the same to two others.”

Zack laughs, “I can’t, because you said I shouldn’t lie to you.  Besides, they are always so stuck in their ways….at least, they are-“

“Are what?” Genesis asks, walking into the room sans his usual red coat, “Do tell.”

Sephiroth comes to Angeal’s other side and stands by him, also not donning his usual overcoat, “If you were about to say now, you have one flaw in your plan.”

Angeal nods, standing up, “I changed before you got in here.  They slipped out of their jackets.  My other pants are stuck to my chair.  And you my puppy, are stuck to yours.”

Zack quickly tries to move, horrified as he is rooted where he sits, “Shit!”

Angeal smirks and moves over to him, putting a hand on Zack’s head and forcing him to look up, “You are in so much trouble.”

Genesis stands at Angeal’s side, opposite Sephiroth, the three First’s looking down at Angeal’s puppy.  Zack winces under their gaze, having Angeal do it is bad enough, but all three at the same time was damn unnerving. 

“What should we do about this little puppy?” Angeal asks, giving Zack a hard look. 

Genesis levels a look at him, “You ruined my favorite coat.  Shame on you.”

Sephiroth watches Zack shrink into the chair, “You’ve destroyed property that isn’t yours.”

Genesis puts a hand on his chin and looks at him, “And you insist on acting like a child, little puppy.”

Angeal nods, pulling off his belt as the others do the same, “There is only one way out of that chair Zackary, and you’ll be going through us to get to that door.”

*****

An hour later Zack makes his way back to his room with Cloud, his walk painful from the multiple spankings he received.  He makes his way in and closes the door, leaning against it.

“Just tell me it was worth it,” Zack remarks, looking over at Cloud.

Cloud grins, pointing to his monitor, “I retrieved the cam and all the footage.  All rumors will be laid to rest…..you alright?”

Zack nods, grabbing Ice out of the freezer and putting it in a bag, “They belted my ass for it.  Fucking hurts.”

Cloud gives Zack a sympathetic look, “You going to be okay?”

Zack lays across the couch on his stomach and sets the ice on his ass, “I’ll be fine, just tell me we got something worth it.”

Cloud goes through their footage and not ten minutes later, is grinning from ear to ear, “Total threesome.  Holy Gaia.”

Zack looks over at the screen and gasps, the evidence right there, “This was worth it.”

Cloud swallows hard and lets out a breath, “I’m never going to be able to look at them the same way again without seeing this you know.”

Zack grins, winking, “I know.  And they won’t have a clue why.”


	4. Watch Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to watch a movie with Zack.....never goes well. Especially for one movie in particular.

**_Watch Out_ **

 

“You know a red nose wouldn’t be able to see shit in a lot of snow don’t you?” Zack observed, leaning against the couch as he swings his legs up on the coffee table, “He should have Rudolf the Xray vision reindeer.  That would have been badass.”

Cloud rolls his eyes and pulls the Santa hat all the way over Zack’s face, “You say that every year we attempt to watch this.  And I mean attempt.”

Angeal laughs from in the kitchen, feeling sorry for Cloud, “You should have heard him the first time he ever saw the damn thing.  I swear I was in stitches on the floor laughing so damn hard.”

Sephiroth smirks, hanging lights with Genesis in the 1st Class shared common room they were all hanging out in, “I watched it…tried, mind you, tried to last year with him.  Never again. “

Genesis takes the slack from Sephiroth and climbs the ladder, “I swear the movie was made with the sheer intent to drive Zackary insane.”

Zack scowls at the use of his full name and pulls the hat back, “Oh come on.  Like you all don’t see that this show is one big fuck.  Shall I get into it?”

In unison it’s obvious the answer “NO.”

Zack looks at them all and then waves a hand, sitting down and snorting, “Let’s all watch a show that promotes bullying and drill sergeant elves!  Fuck yeah, can’t wait to see the way they emotionally fuck him up and are complete dicks!  Yes, let’s watch how they send anyone who’s different to a lonely fucking island!  I’m ready for serious emotional trauma, bring it the fuck on the sexist little show.  Damn deer and his man’s work shit, it was the women who made the fucking difference.”

He has to stop as he notices the lot of them all cracking up so hard half of them have tears in their eyes, Cloud looking at him like he’s about to strangle him.  The three 1st Class Soldiers have the point of no return, each of them unable to look at Zack without cracking up.  Zack groans and plops his head forward, not even watching what he’s about to get into, his face landing right into the pudding Angeal just set out. 

Cloud snorts and laughs so hard he can’t even see without tears in his eyes, “Oh Gaia, Oh Gaia, you’ve never, never been so sweet!”

Sephiroth looks over and laughs so hard he falls back, landing on his ass on the floor, covered in the lights he was helping Genesis with.  The motion pulled Genesis down with him, Genesis landing across Sephiroth’s lap but laughing with him so bad it didn’t bother him.  Angeal was downright rolling, his face red from laughing as he made his way over and looks at Zack.

“Oh Puppy-“ he breathes out, unable to get much more than that, “Gaia above.”

Zack wipes the pudding from his eyes and tastes it shrugging, “That’s damn good.  All of you are horrible promoting the shit by the way.”

Cloud laughs and looks at Zack, “Why can you never just watch this quietly?”

Zack points to the screen, “Everything wrong with the world in one movie, I mean come on, even Santa Claus is a fucking asshole!”

Angeal kneels next to Zack and puts a towel on his face, cleaning him up, “Don’t you ever change Puppy, I swear this is one of the highlights for me.  Listening to you go on about this movie.”

Zack pouts and lets Angeal clean him up, “Come on, they are all like fuck you little different reindeer, you’re not one of us!  No you have to be alone and made fun of all because you’re different than us.  By Gaia, I’m going to slash the good for nothing fucks up one of these days, send their asses to the island myself.”

Sephiroth comes over, his shoulders shaking as he laughs, his eyes on Zack. “I’ve never heard someone so passionate about their distaste for a movie like you.  I swear, you take this to a whole other level.”

Genesis, forgoing the lights makes his way over and sits on the couch arm, “Alright Zack, let it out.  Let out those feelings. Get them out there.  Tell those little clay animals what for!”

Angeal puts Genesis in a headlock and laughs, messing with his hair, “You are asking for hell you know.”

Cloud scowls and buries his face in his hands, “He’s not going to stop now.”

Zack grins at Genesis and stands up, the pudding still in random places in his hair, “Let’s start the shit from the beginning, you’re all about to be learned!”

The three firsts sit on the couch together, Genesis in the middle with his hand both Sephiroth and Angeal’s thighs, both of them returning to the favor to him.  Cloud shifts to the floor and grabs the fallen Santa hat and pulls it over his head, faking dying.  Zack ignores him and moves to the screen, backing the movie up and pressing play.


	5. Well Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal meets Zack for the very first time.

Angeal loves to spar with his two best friends, but as always without fail, the two start in on each other.  Genesis is older and Sephiroth the baby of the three of them, as Genesis usually pointed out.  But despite his younger age, Sephiroth was twice the Soldier they were.  He’d already made Shinra poster boy, again, as Genesis was fond of pointing out.  Angeal knew it was Sephiroth’s talent that had done it but once Genesis got in the mood, it was pretty much just nod and agree.  And that’s just what he planned to do at this moment.  Encouraging either of them never ended well.  But thank Gaia, Angeal was summoned over the com to the President’s office.

Genesis pauses and looks at Angeal giddy, “If you did something and didn’t tell me, you’re reading Loveless to me all night long.”

Sephiroth can’t help the laugh and shakes his head, “I hope for your sake that isn’t the case Ang.”

Angeal  places the Buster Sword on the holder and looks at both of them, “Remind me the day the two of you don’t know something I did. You two ALWAYS know before I do.”

Genesis laughs and puts an arm on Angeal’s shoulder, “Yeah?  We don’t this time.”

“Making me late to the President’s office is starting to look like what it could be,” Angeal smirks, getting out of Genesis’ hold and heads to the door, “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you both in later.”

Sephiroth smirks as he watches Angeal leave and looks at Genesis, “Fifty gil says he takes the kid.”

Genesis snorts, “Fifty says he doesn’t.   And you have to admit that I’m better than you.”

Sephiroth grins, “You have to admit the same.”

Genesis laughs, shaking Sephiroth’s hand, “Deal.”

 

Angeal makes his way to the office, not even sure what it could be about and knocks.  As the door is opened, he is surprised to see a kid sitting in a chair opposite the President.  The boy is definitely from the country, he’s already got muscle in his arms and legs from no doubt outside work and he’s got that wind swept dark hair.  His eyes get wide as they land on Angeal, the First quickly seeing how blue they already are.  He also notes what looks like uncertainty in the boys eyes, the fear of rejection. Angeal can’t help laugh inwardly, like hell Genesis and Sephiroth didn’t know why he was here.  They’d hear about it later, with a touch of guilt to be sure. 

The President beckons Angeal forward, “Angeal, thank you for coming down.  I’d like you to meet Zackary Fair.  He’s a promising young man, already passed Infantry Tests.”

Angeal looks at Zackary and nods, “Impressive.  Ready for third training already?”

Zackary looks at him and lets out a nervous breath, “Yes sir.”

The President looks at Angeal, “You know it’s against policy to give Sephiroth a mentee and we all know Genesis doesn’t have the patience.”

Angeal smirks, “That’s putting it nicely.”

The President chuckles and nods, “About as nice as I can.  Angeal, Zackary needs a man with a good head on his shoulders, someone like you.”

Angeal looks at Zack and sees the nervous look in his eyes, “You trust me with training another already?”

The President nods, a smile on his face, “Zackary is more like you than you think Angeal.  I have faith in you.  And only you.  Are you up for it?”

Angeal kneels down and looks at Zackary, giving him a reassuring smile, “Only if he wants me.”

Zackary looks at Angeal surprised but a smile forms on his face quickly, “It’d be an honor sir!”

Angeal stands and holds out a hand, “Let’s get you settled then.”

The President gives Angeal a nod, “Thank you Angeal.  And good luck.  You as well Zackary.”

Angeal salutes to the President and leads Zack out, looking at him, “Nice to meet you Zackary.”

Zackary takes a breath and looks up at Angeal, “Zack sir….I….-“

Angeal stops and kneels again, looking Zack in the eyes, “Zack it is.  No more of this sir stuff.  I’m looking after you from now on.  You can call me Angeal.”

Zack looks at him floored and then nods, smiling brightly, “Nice to meet you too Angeal!”


	6. Dance Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's coordination is off, Angeal tries to help

His student Zack Fair was progressing fast, learning quickly for one who he’d only been training as a SOLDIER for little over a year now.  He was amazing at it.  No denying that.  Nope.  But the coordination, damn did it need work.  Never one to back from a challenge, Angeal took it.  Swordplay and dance had much in common.  A delicate balance of moves and steps.  He was going to teach his student to dance.  No matter how long it took.

Zack lays on his back on the practice mat, looking up at the ceiling, arms spread out as if he was never going to get up again, “You realize this is torture don’t you?  Is this for the lunch prank?”

Angeal couldn’t help the smirk, “Nope.”

“The duct tape?”

“No.”

“The super glue chair?”

“Nope.”

“Switching the salt and sugar?”

“Nope.”

“Then what?”

“I didn’t know about three of those, so don’t worry about it, we’ll make sure you own up for them,” Angeal proclaims, loving the look of ‘oh shit’ all over Zack’s face, “No, this is to help your coordination.  You fight like a one legged monkey trying to kick himself in the ass.”

Zack can’t help the snort of a laugh but mixed with defensive, “I do not!  …..How does a one legged monkey kick his own ass anyway?”

Angeal loses it and smirks, “He lays on the floor like that and kicks himself.”

Angeal moves over to Zack, putting a foot on Zack’s stomach and laughs when he’s pushed away.  Zack rolls quickly into a ball and jumps up, ready for more.  He puts his hands out in a defensive position, ready to tackle Angeal if he comes at him.

“What’s it gonna be this time, ballet?” Zack teases, making a move to mock a ballet position very poorly.

Angeal raises an eyebrow to the recently turned thirteen year old mentee, “Maybe it should be.”

Zack groans, dropping to the floor like dead weight but then sits up, grinning like an idiot, “Holy shit!  You’ve worn a tutu!”

Angeal can’t suppress the laugh, “I never said that.”

“Was it pink?  I bet you did.  I bet you were all on that pyro ette thing too!  Holy shit!” Zack exclaims, unable to get the vision out of his head that his ever stoic mentor would ever wear a pink form fitting tutu.

Angeal grabs onto Zack, putting him in a headlock and grinning, “I’ve never done such a thing.”

Angeal noogies Zack’s hair and laughs, letting him go as Zack swats at him.  He quickly turns it into a sparring match, trying to gauge how quickly his student is able to shift gears.  However as they spar, Zack relentlessly teases Angeal about wearing a tutu and pays for the commentary by ending up on the floor on his ass defeated.

“You cheat, you’re bigger.” Zack complains, slowly getting up.

“Size doesn’t matter.  If you know how to make the situation to your advantage, then you can defeat any opponent.” Angeal instructs, motioning for Zack to come at him again, “Tell me what you could do.”

Zack readies his blade and looks at Angeal, “Photoshop you in a tutu and put it on the Shinra web?”

Angeal answers the statement by sending Zack down again, standing over him with his sword at his nose, “If I ever see it, you’ll be doing a lot of time doing reps.  Got it?”

Zack smirks, the comment almost a challenge, “Got it.”

“Good, get up.” Angeal orders, stepping back to let Zack up, “And give me a serious answer.”

Zack groans and looks at him, “There isn’t one!  You’re a tank!  I can’t fight that!”

Angeal takes a breath and looks at Zack, “Yes, you can.”

Zack pouts, his face showing the lack of belief, “You’re not defeatable.  Lying isn’t training.”

Angeal sees the look in Zack’s eyes, the one that tells him Zack truly believes that statement and moves to his student, looking at him, “Why do you think that?”

“No one can defeat you!  You’re like, Mega Super powerful SOLDIER first class!  No one fucks with that!” Zack exclaims, pointing at him, “No one!”

Angeal holds Zack by the chin and looks at him, “Word harder on not using crude language.”

Zack freezes and nods slowly, “Yes, sir.”

Angeal steps back, putting his hand on his own chin as he thinks, “What if I showed you I can do more than just fight?”

Zack folds his arms across his chest and smirks, “Yeah, I know, you garden.”

Angeal smiles, “I dance too.”

Zack gauges his mentor, studying his face, “You’re serious.”

Angeal nods, “I am.”

“Show me.  Show me ballet is donned by the Elite.” Zack teases, grinning.

Angeal shakes his head, “Not ballet.  That’s too slow.”

Zack watches Angeal with curiosity as his mentor seeks something on the little phone, wondering just what dance he plans to do.  He’s certain it’s something boring as he’s never seen Angeal doing anything remotely like a dance of any kind. He waits for a few minutes before Angeal looks at him, a slight spark to his eyes.

“Do I want to know?” Zack asks, starting to really wonder now.

“Yes, you do.” Angeal answers, starting up a song on his phone, “Just watch.”

Zack can only watch, his jaw is on the floor too hard to do anything else.  Angeal CAN dance!  And he can dance amazing!  He watches amazed as his serious mentor is anything but at the moment, moving to the music and letting it guide him. Zack has never seen Angeal so at ease before, so in tune with music or otherwise.  Angeal only dances for a few moments but that’s all it takes, Zack is quiet and surprised.

“Are you okay?” Angeal asks, amused.

“How did you do that?!” Zack exclaims, an excitement to his voice not there before, “That was fucking wicked!”

Angeal sighs and taps Zack’s nose, “Freaking wicked.”

Zack pouts and just wants the answer, “Fine, but seriously!  How?!  You?!”

Angeal laughs and pats Zack on the back, “I go out with my friends too you know.”

Zack can’t believe this, “To where?!  Cause damn!”

“To the clubs.  We dance and drink, letting ourselves have nights off every so often.” Angeal admits to him, watching the awe on Zack’s face.

“I wanna learn!” Zack cries, grabbing onto Angeal’s shirt, “Please!  That was so awesome!”

Angeal smiles, seeing Zack excited and looking him like a person, no longer as an undefeatable mentor, “I’d love to.  Dancing and Swordplay have a lot in common.  Steps and direction, movements and timing.  I know you can do this.”

Zack nods to him, excited, “I want to do that!  I want to fight better and if it means I can dance like too, awesome!!!”

Angeal can’t help the proud smile, “Do you know upbeat funk?”

Zack looks at him wide eyed, “Yeah I do!  A lot of us like that!’

“Then that’s where we start.  You follow what I do.  You do every step I teach you.  You only succeed once I see you do it without fail.  Understood?” Angeal instructs.

Zack jumps up, “Yes!!”

Angeal grins, “Good, then let’s get this started.”

 


End file.
